Mysterious lovers?
by Kaemiri
Summary: Ichigo gets a surprise when he is suddenly kidnapped. How is it he has not 1 or 2 but 3 hollow suitors? and appearently they're his soon to be lovers! What is going on? How does Shiro feel about his Aibou being taken? Please R&R.
1. Mystery Man

My life is good for the most part, except for some minor details like soul society, the espada, Aizen, and a certain hollow. Right now I'm not fighting against Aizen or with soul society due to the fact that I am ill. It started awhile ago but, I didn't let anyone know, I didn't want to bother anyone. But after awhile my coughing got worse, it got so bad that when I sparing with Renji I collapsed. This put me where I am now in my room with a cold pack on my head.

I felt like shit really. I never thought a cold could feel like hell. Oh how was I wrong. Not only does a cold make you feel utterly gross it makes you useless and vulnerable too. I shifted in my bed towards the window watching Rukia scan the perimeter of my house. For some reason she thought I was in danger. I _tried_ to reason with her, but as always my anger gets the best of me until I have a coughing fit from yelling too much.

It was actually nice out today. It had been raining for a couple of days. The sun shine leaking through the curtains felt good on my face. It made me feel warm. Something I haven't felt in awhile, since it had been the anniversary of my mother's death two weeks ago. Two weeks. The same amount of time I've had this damn cold.

A sound next to me startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a figure of a person.

"Rukia?" I questioned. I didn't think Rukia was this big but then again it could just be the sun in my eyes.

"…."

"Rukia you can come in you idiot."

"….."

I still received silence. _This isn't Rukia._ I shifted to sit up, but that just made me dizzy. So I decide to do the next best thing and of course it involved yelling.

"RUKIAAAAAAA!" I screamed, I could hear the fear in my voice but what the hell am I supposed to do?

The figure at the window jumped and then calmed itself. I was starting to get more annoyed if anything. Who sits on a window sill watching someone? It's unnerving. Did I have something on my face?

"This isn't funn-, "I was stopped short when the person in the window crept closer.

"Stop your yelling it's unnecessary." The voice replied.

Okay now I'm just pissed! Who does this person think he is? I was about to start yelling again when it continued speaking.

"What's wrong with you?" I could hear the concern in its voice and now that I had calmed down I noticed that its reiatsu was totally different from Rukia's.

"Who are you?" I wasn't going to bother answering the things previous question. This person obviously wasn't being hostile. They were keeping their distance from me. But that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. I again tried to lift myself up into a sitting position and this time succeeded. The person still stood where it had been this entire time, not answering my previous question.

"Heh, you don't know I-chi-go?"

This time I jumped. How did this person know my name? And why did they say it so deliberately slow? My head is starting to hurt from craning my neck to look at this person.

"Wait you're a-!"

"Shhhh Ichigo you wouldn't want something bad to happen to your little friend, now would you?"

"Rukia? What did you do to her?" I started yelling letting my anger once again get the best of me and also starting me on another coughing fit. The man or whatever it was came closer, right to the edge of my bed and grabbed my ankle through the sheets pulling it towards him causing me to slide back down to my original position. I looked up only to see the face of a hollow. But this wasn't _my_ hollow or an arrancar. This hollow had human like features of an arrancar but was definitely much stronger. As I gazed upwards the hollow sat on the side of the bed. It stared at me but not with evil intentions.

"What is wrong with you? The man asked again his voice laced with concern…. again? Since when do hollows care? AND why this one? Come to think of it why was it here in the first place? =sigh= too many questions. So I decided to just answer its question.

"I am sick," I replied, "Its not that unusual it's a normal thing to happen to _**humans."**_ I stressed my last sentence hoping to get my point across but the figure just smirked and stepped forward toward me. I scooted back in my bed a bit at the close proximity he brought his face to mine. I noticed that this _person_ had a mask, but not a vizard?

"Hmmm is that so? You sure have a lot of questions. I wonder if the other you suffers from this _sickness_ you have?" I stared at him wide-eyed. He knew about my hollow-shit. What did he have to do with this? Wait can he read my mind?

"What of it? He lives in my world so he does not suffer. Why do you want to know?" I had a ticklish sensation in the back of my mind, '_must be him'_, I thought.

The figure removed his face from my personal space and started laughing—well really more like cackling. After he finished he moved toward me again and placed the palm of his hand on my chest.

"I wonder if he would be mad if I took what's his." The man cackled again.

At this point I couldn't move. He had me pinned to the bed with just one hand, then again I am sick, maybe that's why it isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would, he really wasn't trying to shove me into the mattress just holding me there. While he was still snickering to himself, I searched for the other me in me (yeah that made sense =_=) He wasn't responding. Why wasn't he responding? He was always to willing to attack someone or take over so why not now?

'_Hey shiro'_

'…_..' silence._

'_Hey whats the matter with yo-'_

'_**Be quiet ya are bein' annoying'**_

'_Why didn't you respond'_

'_**haha king ya should be more worried bout' yerself.'**_

'_What do you mea-aahhhhhh!'_

"I don't like being ignored boy." The man had moved his hand to my neck and started to choke me. I couldn't speak. '_vunerable and useless huh, that's about right' _I thought. I clawed at the man's wrist trying desperately to get away. To say the least I was fuckin' scared. I couldn't do anything. Since when was I this weak? Damn its getting hard to see.

"guh-ah-gyah!, L-l-et me g-go, d-dammit….." I managed to say...well stutter

Then there was nothing but darkness….

Darkness….so deep and unforgiving…..

Save me…s-shiro-

….

=END=

O_O CLIFFHANGER! Bwahaha….sorry got carried away well hope you guys enjoyed please review. I love reviews. Also maybe one of you guys can guess who this mysterious person is? P.s- There is another person by the way…many accomplices. :D


	2. Brothers or Lovers?

Hey guys sorry for the late update I was having writers block ahhhhhh! So I hope you all enjoy! :3

He was floating in what felt like an abyss; A dark and unforgiving world. There were noises about him, mutterings and clashes. It almost sounded as if there was a battle being waged. The air was surging with unimaginable power; it encased him, protecting him. He felt himself being slowly rolled to his side but he was so exhausted for some unknown reason to him. The boy groaned as something clipped his shoulder, earning more loud noises around him. He managed to peer out of his honey brown eyes for a moment only to see a man standing with his back facing him. The person was wearing all white, almost as if he was transparent and you were only seeing the white sand in front of him. Then realization dawned on him, he was shocked at the fact that he came, he heard his call, yet he was also frightened at seeing red slowly seep and spread through the white one's clothing.

"S-Shiro…" He reached a hesitant hand out not knowing if it would reach him. He stretched his fingers as far as they would extend. Yet he felt nothing but stillness. The power that whizzed through the air quieted and encircled him with more strength. The noise had stopped and he had begun to wonder if he was dreaming but he was sure his shoulder was bleeding. He looked out again and this time his altered self was crouched drown in front of him, staring at him with inverted eyes, which shined slightly with gold. He was so tired that even his obnoxious coughing sessions had stopped. He stared back into the pools of darkness wondering why he was here, and where he even was.

The others in the background had also halted what they were doing and began to analyze him. The orange haired boy had never gotten so much attention just by waking up. He started or tired to sit up so he could get a better view of this 'battlefield' but he could hardly breathe let alone move. The power hovering around him was starting to become annoying instead of comforting. With his still extended hand he grabbed the albino's clothing and pulled, bring his face closer.

"W-where is this?"

"Ya'd probably won't wanna know King." He remarked pulling the boy toward him instead. Wrapping an arm around the boy's waist, he stood carrying the boy into an upright position.

"Ah, too bad he woke up." One of the many others said.

"Hmm it doesn't matter to me just makes stealing what's his more fun."

"Don't forget I'm the one who brought him here." The man stepped forward into Ichigo's line of view and stood there. His skin was tan like a humans but the aura that radiated from him was deadly. Again Ichigo noted that the man or whatever the hollow thing was still had the mask perched atop his head from earlier but his eyes were more visible now. They were a hazy gray with hints of green spread throughout and his hair was a dark brown almost bordering black. He had a noticeable scar above his left eye but most of his hair covered it. He was wearing clothes similar to a shinigami's but wasn't wearing a shirt which exposed all of his muscles. Ichigo moved his eyes away from him and gazed at the two on either side of him. They stared at him if he was almost a piece of meat ready to be devoured. The boy shifted in the albino's grip and faced towards him.

"Who are they?" Pointing to the other hollows.

Hichigo gritted his teeth; he really didn't want to see these people ever again. That's why he became a part of Ichigo to escape them. But it still surprised him how long it took them to find him, especially since Ichigo's reiatsu was always laced with a hollows power. He knew the others were dense but not this dense.

"Orgichi, it's time to return and leave _him_ behind."

"Now why would I do tha' when ya know how important he is?"

"What are you implying _dear brother?_"

"Hahaha that ya are scared of him." Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his opposite. He couldn't believe his hollow thought he was important but more importantly he had a brother? 'I didn't think hollows had siblings' Ichigo thought. He turned to face his albino's supposed brother.

"What is your name?" Ichigo asked a bit hesitantly. He really was curious but he didn't want to start anything between them at the moment. After all he wasn't in the best shape of his life right now or strong enough to even put up a fight. The boy awaited the others response but was answered with a lung crushing surge in spiritual pressure instead. He gasped trying to breathe as he clung to his hollows arm.

"You want to know _my_ name? Preposterous you don't deserve to even hear it but since Orgichi over there did, maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Hichigo set Ichigo on the ground and faced his _brother_ with a defensive stance, gripping Zangetsu's hilt tighter; ready for anything the other may try. Nothing happened except the man stepping closer, right into Hichigos personal bubble. They stood for awhile staring at each other. As if they were lovers, or fierce enemies. After another few minutes of tense silence Hichigo breathed a long sigh and set Zangetsu on his back where he settled securely. Meanwhile Ichigo pondered what had happened between the two. He sat with a feeling of dread, knowing that he literally was a sitting duck in front of (a.) his hollow A.K.A the man who always tried to steal his body and (b.) three others who were apparently _brothers_ and immensely strong. Ichigo was at a standstill not knowing what to do.

The other two approached and passed Hichigo advancing toward Ichigo, to stand before him. Then squatted down to his level and stared at him long and hard. One of them out stretched a hand and trailed it over his knee to his toes. Ichigo couldn't help but squirm at the sensation. The other man had concentrated his reiatsu into the tips of his fingers, which made them vibrate and send a pleasant feeling through the orange-haired boy. Becoming more uncomfortable at the administrations of the other, Ichigo inched back slowly in the white sand until he bumped into his hollow, who somehow managed to get behind him without notice. Hichigo took the opportunity to bend over and rest his palms on Ichigo's shoulders, which were slightly trembling at the moment.

"Ya sure are jumpy king."

"Tch screw you."

"Hmmm really? Maybe later."

The hollows at Ichigo's feet stood up seemingly pleased with something. They exchanged glances and then shifted their eyes back to the pair in the sand. One of them snickered while the other scoffed. They made their way back over to the other "brother" and began to discuss something in great detail. While they were busy Ichigo and Hichigo began to tussle around in the sand beating each other with their fists and cursing at each other. It seemed as if they had completely forgotten their surroundings or the annoyed three a few feet from them. After rolling around in the sand for awhile and having received a black eye Ichigo laid back on the sand with his arms and legs stretched out in a relaxed pose; he sighed and closed his eyes pondering over something.

"So are you guys gonna tell me your names or am I gonna have to ask my _friend_ here for them?" Ichigo sneered.

Having been startled out of their thoughts they looked over to the boy and quietly advanced on him. Ichigo could hear the shuffle of feet and the rustling of clothes. He peeked open one eye only to see them right in front of him. He stood abruptly and dusted himself off.

"So? I hope you tell me your names so that I can eventually speak to you normally, unless you prefer hollows 1, 2, and 3."

"Cheeky brat," Said the hollow to his right. The man had silver hair that went to his waist line. Some of it cascaded over his shoulder and cupped his face nicely. His blue eyes had a soft gentle glow that were complimented by thin eyebrows and full lips. Ichigo also noted that he wore a shirt unlike the other two that was sleeveless and cuts at the waistline to show his toned stomach a bit. This clothing was lined with a light blue. His hakama fit tightly around his waist with a blue sash as well. "My name is Kaitou use it wisely."

"Hmm sure. Okay your next 'brother,'" This time the black-haired man with gray/green eyes stepped toward Ichigo.

"Fine I shall tell you my name it is Zakeko."

The one to his left now stepped forward. He looked the most like Hichigo except he had dark red hair and tan skin. His hair looked like it had never been brushed. He had deep drown eyes with highlights of pale yellow. His hakama had longer slits down his thighs revealing the white wrapping he had around them. His chest was exposed and it had a scar running from his right hip to the left shoulder. It made him seem more dangerous than the others for some reason.

"The name's Akkoii, call me Aki for short, Strawberry."

"My name means number one guardian!" Ichigo yelled at the other and stopped his right foot in the sand. "So why am I here anyways and why did Zakeko kidnap me?"

A curtain of silence fell across the men. Hichigo went and stood next to a confused and weak Ichigo. While the other three looked at each other.

"We came to take Orgichi's place."

"His place?"

"As your lover."

"…..What?"

Yup I'm gonna end it there. I know I'm evil :3. Anyways I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much with this part of the story. Please review and criticize. See you next time.

Tata :3


	3. Escaped? Trapped?

OH MY…MUFFINS I actually got around to updating! It's a miracle really when I have an AP test tomorrow but no matter Ichigo-yumminess comes first please enjoy. I would have had this updated sooner but I really couldn't get the story the way I wanted it.

Ichigo was completely baffled. First he's kidnapped, fought over, poked at and inspected and now he's supposed to have 3 unknown hollows for lovers? Ichigo never thought in his entire life that he would be in this type of situation, one that was awkward for sure. Ichigo hesitantly took a step back, his caramel eyes growing larger by the passing moments. Hichigo looked at him as if surprised he didn't know and the others simply stood where they were.

"When was I ever his…l-lover?" Ichigo stammered and pointed to his albino.

"You never told him Orgichi?" Aki questioned.

"Seeing his reaction now do ya see why?" Hichigo scoffed. Hichigo liked things he had come to possess stay his and not be shared, especially with these three nitwits. Ichigo was his to be conquered and dominated, not be thrown around like a wet rag. Of course he'd tired to make Ichigo notice the all too vague "feelings" but it always came off as being "Your only distracting me so you can kill me!" sort of thing. There was no way Hichigo actually loved the boy, but he more admired and related to him. His family was just as about as crazy as the kurosaki household.

While the albino mulled over his thoughts, Ichigo simply stopped thinking at all, his brain was going haywire. He couldn't get over the fact that they were supposed to become his lovers, with his choice in the matter seeming insignificant. And the issue wasn't just them asserting that they were his suitors but that there were 3 of them, not 1 or 2 but 3 and they were hollows. Ichigo's day just seemed to be going in a downward spiral.

"So all three of you?" Ichigo left out the lover's part but the trio knew what his question meant.

"You don't think we'll satisfy you?" Kaitou inquired puzzled.

"W-what? No! I don't want to be "satisfied" by you or "shared!" Ichigo blurted out in a rush.

"Aw, the strawberry is so innocent." Aki chimed in. Ichigo was embarrassed; he was discussing his sex life with strangers. He looked down trying to hide the impending blush that was rising on his cheeks but failing miserably. He heard a cackle, well multiple ones, which seemed all too familiar. They were laughing! At him! Who seemed to be enjoying his current misfortune? Ichigo never thought the hollows could be related but damn if they didn't all laugh the same he wouldn't have been able to tell.

While the others were content in their fits of laughter, Hichigo took the opportunity to move closer to Ichigo without notice. "Stay close to me and don't ya let go til' I say so." Hichigo ordered. Immediately after issuing his order the albino wrapped his hand around Ichigos waist and took off in a break neck pace, leaving the others in a cloud of dust. After a few minutes or hours in Ichigos mind the hollow slowed down to a mild walk and then stopped, setting Ichigo down on the white sands. Ichigo allowed his mind to slowly catch up with him from where it was left while Hichigo entered the edge of a dead white bark forest. Ichigo toddled along after him somewhat unbalanced. Not following too close behind him, Ichigo could feel the frustration and fury radiating off his companion, it was nothing compared to other times. If he had to reflect on his time with the crazy doppelganger of himself he would probably decide that this was one of his worst moods of all. Now Ichigo didn't judge _too_ harshly but Hichigo was a smartass, jerk, megalomaniac, and intelligent if he dare say? Hichigo has saved him more than once in his shinigami lifetime and was actually very strategically smart. If Ichigo didn't know better he'd say that the albino was taught and seeing how his "family" had just appeared out of nowhere, it was a viable opinion. Following the hollow deeper into the forest Ichigo noted the stillness and quiet of the normally ravage-nous forest, it irked him. Normally when he came here on an assignment with Renji and others the place was crawling with dead life. Now it was completely empty except for himself and Hichigo. Not noticing what was in front of him; Ichigo suddenly smashed into a hard body. Stumbling a few steps back, Ichigo noticed that Hichigo was surveying the forest in an unusual manner. He wasn't being loud and a nuisance. Having composed himself Ichigo began looking around while not noticing the protective barrier of reiatsu currently surrounding him. After a few moments of palpable silence Hichigo continued on with his trek. Ichigo pulled out from his guarding state quickly ran up behind him, closer than he was before.

Hichigo smirked; he loved freaking the berry out. Of course he knew the forest was possibly the worst place to be, but that also meant the others wouldn't follow. His newfound 'friends' were becoming an annoyance, if they weren't already. Keeping a reasonable pace for Ichigo to walk to, Hichigo began moving towards what looked to be a cliff in the distance.

"Just where in the hell are we going you bastard?" Ichigo demanded.

"Where ta? Tha' ta way of course." Hichigo pointed in front of him as if Ichigo was blind. Ichigo fumed letting out a colorful variety of curses from his lips. The albino then turned around and grabbed his 'lover' and sped off into the direction he had pointed, after a few minutes they arrived to the mouth of a cave in the cliffside. Throwing Ichigo inside, the hollow jumped down to the bottom and disappeared leaving Ichigo on his own. Looking out from the opening just in time to see where his hollow was going Ichigo noticed he was high, very, very, high from the sandy floor; he decided to go back inside. Sitting against a cold wall Ichigo examined the cave. It wasn't very big. It was tall enough for someone to stand but was only about 12 feet wide and about 20 feet long; getting narrower the longer it went. After becoming bored with the exploration of the cave if you could even call it that, Ichigo went back to the edge of the cave to look out for the albino again. Only 3 minutes had passed, but Ichigo wasn't scared, no not at all, being in the heart of the hollows home didn't scare him at all. Ichigo went to go and sit at the back of the cave when he felt a strong and abrupt reiatsu.

"Heya Strawberry." Akkoii greeted. Ichigo turned around to possibly fight off the hollow that he knew he obviously couldn't beat in his current state. "Ya seem to be having a hard time breathing Strawberryyyyy." Akkoii dragged on the last word much to Ichigo's annoyance. "Let me help ya." Just as soon as the pressure came it lifted leaving Ichigo exhausted and heading towards the floor, but he never met it. He found himself in the arms of Akkoii. "Awww I didn't think you'd fall for me so fast." The hollow cackled at his poor excuse for a joke. Ichigo thrashed in the hollows grasp trying to get away.

"Let me go!"

"Nah I think I'll keep you for a while longer berry." Akkoii responded.

"B-berry?" Ichigo lashed out at Aki's face nicking his cheek with his nail, making the hollow bleed. Ichigo stopped as he looked back up to see fierce eyes looking at him. "A-aki…"

"You really shouldn't have done that." Aki took on a serious tone separate from his playful one earlier. "Now fix it." Ichigo looked incredulously at him.

"Fix it?"

"A kiss should suffice." Aki smirked mischievously. Ichigo pushed at the hollows chest as his face came closer to Ichigo's but it was too late. Soft lips met his in a surprisingly sweet kiss. Aki drifted one hand up to cup the back of the berry's head to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes Ichigo settled down but felt a jolt go through him as he felt his ass being fondled. "Hmm so firm." Akkoii commented for a moment then went back to monopolizing the boy's mouth, this time sweeping his tongue along Ichigo's lips. Ichigo squirmed again not knowing where to go. If he moved backwards he'd rub against the other man's hand more, if he went forward… well he couldn't really go anywhere. Frustrated with not gaining entrance, Aki squeezed the pert ass in his hand making the berry gasp into his mouth, giving him entrance. Running his tongue along every crevice of the boys mouth the hollow effectively mapped it out. Ichigo couldn't handle all the sensations running through his body and gripped the opposite's arms, clinging to him. Entwining his tongue with his prize, Akkoii distracted Ichigo enough to get a hand down the front of his pants, making Ichigo jump. Watching the boy's honey saturated colored eyes, he rubbed the growing erection of his strawberry making said berry close his eyes with tears threatening to fall.

"Aw don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

Ichigo breathed in gallons of air when suddenly given the chance to breathe again. Looking down Ichigo blushed at the sight of himself being fondled and the large tent growing in the others hakama. "You should breathe through your nose when kissing, it makes it more enjoyable." Aki stated as if reprimanding him. "W-why would I know that?" Ichigo suddenly blurted out with his eyes widening at what he just said. Akkoii paused and looked at him a moment, "Ah ha ha, I stole your first kiss." Aki seemed pleased with this. "Well I'm gonna steal something else right now too."

Changing from just rubbing Ichigos erection Aki swirled his thumb over the tip of the berry's cock, making him whimper and blush harder if possible. "Ahh..no..stop." Ichigo pushed slightly against the others arms. Continuing with his procedure Aki continued the process of rubbing and fondling Ichigo's ass. After a few more moments Ichigo's whimpers of refusal stopped as he became more worried with actually being able to stand straight. Noticing this Aki pushed Ichigo to the floor and continued while watching the others face. Moving downward and pushing Ichigo's shirt up, Aki dipped his tongue in the boy's navel before he engulfed the straining erection. Ichigo began to pant louder and grasp Aki's hair in a death grip. "Ahhh…stop..i'm gonna.." just before finishing his sentence Aki pulled away and dug his finger into the tip of the boys erection, stopping his satisfaction painfully. "AH! It hurts! Stoppp…!" Ichigo wined while trying to push up onto his elbows.

"Beg."

"what?"

"Beg for me to let you cum." Aki said, "Or I can just let you suffer more until you do." Aki moved his finger slightly making the berry shake. With the whole visual Aki was just about ready to pounce on the boy.

"Ahh..nnn…p-please let me.." Ichigo trailed off. "Yes?" Inquired the hollow. "L-let me cum," Ichigo finished weakly.

"Good boy." Moving his mouth back over the abused erection, Aki began a deep throating Ichigos dripping cock, making the boy arch his back into his mouth more. After a few more seconds Ichigo released his seed into the others mouth lying boneless on the floor extremely exhausted.

"Ya taste good."

Ichigo didn't respond, he couldn't believe he was just attacked/raped by a hollow he just met. Trying to get up again Ichigo found himself pulled into Akkoii's lap. Ichigo stiffened and his breathing became shallower, to say he was afraid would be an understatement. But much to Ichigo's surprise Aki just pulled Ichigo's clothes back into order and held him there. A few minutes passed and neither spoke that was until Ichigo felt a new but familiar pressure, Aki must of felt it as well because he moved to get up.

"Crap, I really don't want to deal with him right now." Ichigo stated dully.

"Who?"

"Grimmjow."

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the bit of smex in this chapter. I'm getting back into this story. Thank you for those you reviewed this last time, your comments gave me ideas


	4. Jealousy

WELLLLLLL…..its an UPDATE! O_O (Falls out of chair) One of my friends call me two weeks ago and was like "WTF When are you going to update this!" I felt so bad. Well I hope I atone for my story neglect this past month…so to appease those who want to pitch me over a cliff you get 3 special updates this month :D even though school may just about kill me before I can reach my computer….

ANYWAYS I give you the next installment of "Mysterious Lovers" please enjoy and R&R.

OMG **BonneNuit** reviewed my story! O_O I could die happy now.

Also a quick shout out to the 18 people who review this story, thank you sooo much, your comments make me smile and giggle whenever I read them.

~Jealousy~

As Akkoii rose from the floor of the cave Ichigo soon followed on slightly trembling legs from their activities earlier. Ichigo tried to even out his stance when he saw Grimmjow appear at the opening of the cave. As usual the sexta espada looked arrogant and still had the same ridiculous blue hair. Ichigo raised a brow as the espada simply stared at him. After a few moments he realized he was actually looking at Akkoii behind him.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned steadily. The espada turned his head slightly to look at the red head. Suddenly his face split into a wide smirk as he walked towards the boy. For every step Grimmjow took, Ichigo would take two backwards. This continued for about four paces until Ichigo backed into Aki who seemed unperturbed by the new guest that was encroaching on his berry. Ichigo looked up questioning the hollow when he seemed to not care about his predicament. He should have been paying more attention to the man in front of him. Grimmjow tersely pulled on Ichigo's collar, causing the boy to let out a yelp in surprise before he punched the bluenette square in the jaw. Grimmjow didn't even budge. A little dribble of blood spilled from the espada's mouth until his tongue lapped up the tangy substance.

"Still as feisty as ever. That's good." Grimmjow breathed into Ichigo's ear while traveling down the boy's neck until he stopped at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Ichigo stood still for a moment wondering just what the hollow was doing before he licked him. Not a moment later a shiver ran through the boy's body.

"What was that for!" Ichigo asked outraged about being…tasted. He could feel Grimmjow smiling into his neck when he suddenly felt a pair of teeth sink into his skin. "OUCH! What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo thrashed while trying to detach himself from the other. The more he struggled the harder the pressure became until blood was running down the front of his shirt. Ichigo let out a pathetic whimper when Grimmjow finally released him.

"Hmmm you still taste good. So you really haven't done anything yet…" The espada's eyes glazed over with lust as he looked into honey brown orbs.

"T-tasting! You were tasting me!" Ichigo lashed out at the other surprising him in his daze. "I just can't get a break! First y-you did…that…" Ichigo broke off for a moment blushing heavily while pointing at Aki, "And then you, just-just TASTE ME?" Ichigo hollered while backing towards the entrance of the cave. Grimmjow simply began cackling while Aki had a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"Oh? And what exactly did I do berry?~" Akkoii teased placing his hands on his hips. Aki loved teasing Ichigo but he was making sure he didn't get to close to the edge of the cave as to not to fall off. Ichigo turned five shades redder as his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"So ya did do something." Grimmjow stated sourly.

"Hmmm," Aki looked towards the bluenette. "Oh yes I thoroughly ravished him and-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ichigo yelled having his voice echo throughout the cave. Ichigo took a half a step back in his embarrassment catching it on a small dip in the floor. Losing his balance Ichigo yelped for a minute before precariously tipping backwards toward the sands below. Akkoii stopped talking as he watched Ichigo disappear over the edge. Grimmjow also stood still as he was shocked that the berry actually fell over. A few seconds passed before Aki's brain seemed to catch up with the situation.

"Ichigo!" Akkoii ran to the edge of the cave about to jump off when he noticed that Ichigo had managed to grab onto a ledge on the side of the cliff. Ichigo was about half way down the 800 foot drop. "Hold on, I'm coming to get you!" Aki yelled not sure if the boy would hear him. Meanwhile Ichigo was having a dilemma all on his own. He couldn't believe he actually fell off. Tightening his grip on the ledge he looked down to the floor. Noticing how high he was Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as adrenaline and fear rushed through his veins.

Grimmjow stood at the mouth of the cave wondering why Ichigo couldn't just save himself. He did after all still have his powers unless…realization suddenly dawned on the bluenette.

"He is human…?" He whispered to himself in disbelief. Grimmjow knew that even if Ichigo was a powerful shinigami he wouldn't be able to access them in his current state. Peering down the espada noticed a trail of dust to his right. Something was heading in their direction and fast. Grabbing the hilt of his sword as a precaution Grimmjow glanced down again seeing that the hollow had picked up Ichigo and was heading back up. Jumping back up into the opening of the cave Aki set Ichigo on the floor and peered out to see the new comer.

"Oh, its brother….he doesn't look very happy." Akkoii deflated a bit.

Meanwhile Ichigo was trying to calm his erratic breathing. He felt as if his heart was trying to escape. His hands were sweaty. Ichigo suddenly didn't feel very well, even though he wasn't healthy in the first place. Coughing slightly Ichigo managed to stand as the adrenaline drained his body of its energy. Stumbling over to Akkoii he grabbed the hollows shoulder tugging on it incessantly. The man turned to lay his eyes on a very pale Ichigo.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Aki flustered as he started to fuss over his lover. Grimmjow turned to see what the entire ruckus was about taking his eyes off of the approaching sibling. The espada widened his eyes at was an obviously very sick boy. Ichigo coughed harder gasping for breath afterwards.

"W-water…" Ichigo crackled out before coughing again.

"What's water?" Aki innocently asked. Grimmjow just about died.

"You don't know what water is?" He gaped in disbelief.

"Why would I? I don't need food or drink. I just absorb the reishi around me."

"Well yer human can't do that…" Grimmjow dawdled slightly annoyed. Ichigo coughed again as if to snap the others to attention. Akkoii sat Ichigo on the floor propping him up against the wall. Grimmjow stared at the two a bit long before turning around to see a very pissed off albino. The espada could feel the rage whipping at his skin, he unconsciously stepped out of the hollows way as he went to Ichigo. Akkoii stopped rambling at Ichigo when Orgichi glared at him.

"Stupid…" The venom in his voice softened as he looked down at the red head. Gathering him in his arms, Shiro set Ichigo's head on his shoulder holding the boys legs and back in place as he stood. Sending one last glare at the two present he disappeared over the cliff and across the sands. Akkoii shook his head as he put his hands on his hips. Grimmjow watched him curiously.

"He's awfully-"

"Possessive." Grimmjow finished slightly slitting his eyes to watch Ichigo disappear into the distance.

"Yeah, blueberry." Akkoii smirked at the espada. Grimmjow was quiet for a moment before he was just called a 'blueberry'.

"YOU-" Grimmjow cut off as Akkoii ran after the other two. Grimmjow fumed as he chased the other.

He had left for barely 30 minutes and his King had managed to get himself into trouble. Racing across the sands Shiro soon came across his destination. Coming to a stop in front of an immaculate building, the doors opened themselves as Shiro walked towards his quarters somewhere in the enormous building. Oh yes his King was going to be punished thoroughly. Shiro smirked to himself as he walked into his room. The room looked to be the size of an entire house. Upon entering there were two chairs and a table. To the left was a spacious living room; just adjacent to it was a well furnished kitchen. A large partition in the middle of the room separated the living space from Shiro's bedroom. Entering his personal space Shiro set Ichigo on the bed who had lost consciousness during their trip. The room was a surprisingly rich green. The room itself had a walk-in closet and gigantic bathroom as well as a sitting area. Shiro ruffled Ichigo's hair in an attempt to awaken him but got no reaction.

"Tch, Wake up!" Shiro shoved Ichigo's face into the pillow cutting off his oxygen supply causing the boy to struggle until he jolted upright breathing heavily. Ichigo looked around the room until his eyes handed upon Shiro.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked confused. Shiro cackled softly for a moment before grabbing Ichigo's chin.

"Do ya know Aibou how much trouble you've cause me?" He whispered into his ear causing the red head to shiver involuntarily.

"N-no." Ichigo stuttered out while pulling his face back from the albino one. Shiro allowed him to move as he followed him resting a knee on the bed. Ichigo's face reddened as the hollow licked his lips.

"Oh? Well allow me to refresh your memory-" Shiro laughed as he pulled Ichigo's shirt up, ripping it off of him. Ichigo gasped but his face was being held tightly in his hollows grasp. Said hollow then trailed his nails over all the hickeys that adorned Ichigo's torso and neck. Ichigo whimpered for a moment before Shiro began speaking again.

"Aibou its unlucky that yer sick."

"Why?"

"Because that means yer punishment is gonna take longer." Shiro smiled at Ichigo before sealing his lips over his Kings. Ichigo struggled a moment before he became limp in the albino's hold.

"Tch can't even handle this much." Shiro cursed as he let Ichigo lay on his bed snoozing. A blue wisp (1) was coming from the boys mouth. Shiro glanced for a moment before kissing the boy once more making sure nothing escaped.

I know this chapter was short but school is killing me. I hope to update this again next week to get into this story again. Also can anyone guess what the blue stuff is? There was a very brief hint earlier in the chapter. Please review

Tata~

:3


End file.
